Soul Mate
by Justifiably
Summary: Stupid fluff, basically I'm pretty sure this is what goes on in their apartment.


There were a lot of things they didn't talk about.

They had both changed in the four years since they had met and moved in together as partners, weapon and meister.

They didn't talk about the way that Soul held Maka close to him after they'd finished a battle and she was at her limit. She would hold strong for the whole fight, not giving up under any circumstances. But once it was over, she was drained. Soul would hold her hand, or her arm, or her whole body, whatever she needed.

They didn't talk about the time when Soul had walked into the bathroom just as Maka was getting out of the shower, especially the shade of red they both turned or the blood on the floor from Soul's nose bleed.

They didn't talk about the fact that they slept together every night, due mostly to the needs of their souls; they both had nightmares about insanity these days. It was all either one of them could do to cling to each other in the night and speak soothing words. They usually slept in Soul's bed, Maka liked the way it smelled, except for when Maka went to bed angry at him and would go storming out to her own room. He would stand outside her door, waiting to hear the nightmares begin before he came in and climbed in next to her. Always hot headed, she forgave him in far less time than it took for her to get mad in the first place. They never talked about it in the morning though; they would wake silently, put on the day's clothes and then talk about training plans, or their next assignment.

Sometimes Soul would kiss her gently, Maka liked that a lot. Other times he would kiss her not so gently, and she liked that even more. It was always the night before they left on a dangerous mission. He would kiss her and touch her as if they might die the next day. And it was true; they _might_ die the next day. So Maka didn't mind the rough kisses or the purple marks on her neck from Soul's teeth. It made her feel alive.

A lot of students at the DWMA weren't sure what to think of them, and the rumors flew around about the nature of their relationship. They acted pretty normal at school, besides the looks and the hand holding. It was never acknowledged though, and most of the students were afraid to ask them. They just gossiped about how they swore they saw them kissing after school, hands in places that friends wouldn't dare to touch.

It made Maka embarrassed when she overheard rumors about herself, especially since she certainly had no grasp of what the nature of her relationship with Soul was.

"Maka, are you Soul's girlfriend now?" Tsubaki asked in class one day.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like are you dating? You seem somehow closer than before."

Maka had no clue how to answer that question, to Tsubaki or to herself.

_Girlfriend._ The word had sounded strange coming from her mouth. The bell tolled and she left class, meeting Soul where he'd parked his motorcycle.

"Hey Maka, you're making dinner tonight right?" Soul passed her a helmet and got on.

"Mhm," she mumbled and got on behind him, holding on to his broad shoulders.

They never talked about it.

Maka stirred the vegetables in the pan. Soul lounged in the chair behind her, drooling at the smell of cooking food.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul's voice broke the sound of sizzling oil. "You seem on edge."

"Tsubaki asked me today if we were dating."

Soul started laughing, "That's ridiculous."

"What?" Maka turned and glared at him. "What makes it such a ridiculous question?"

"We don't go on dates do we?"

"You don't think of me as your girlfriend?"

"Of course not, are you stupid?"

"Wow, I know you have your faults Soul, but I thought you at least cared about me."

"I obviously care about you; you're my meister," Soul responded, "and my friend."

"I hope you don't sleep with your other friends."

"You're going to burn dinner," Soul grabbed Maka's hands, moving the pan to another burner.

Maka pulled her hands away from him. "So if we're not dating, are you just using me?"

"There isn't a whole lot of you to use," Soul smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Geez Maka, that's not what I meant. I just can't believe how clueless you are."

"Clueless enough to believe I meant something to you." Maka willed herself not to cry but she could still feel her eyes stinging from impending tears.

"You mean everything to me, isn't that obvious?"

"No, we never talk about it."

"I didn't think we needed to," Soul scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I just don't know what I am to you."

"Well," Soul took her hands, "first of all, you're my meister who I'd give up my life for. You're my best friend and the only one who listens to me. Past that, you're this girl who I need to keep myself sane at night, who I can't function without, who I'm ridiculously attracted to, and who is vastly more important to me than I am to her."

"I don't think you can say that," Maka replied quietly, "I can't sleep without you either."

"Maka, you're basically my whole world, I would never trivialize you as a replaceable girlfriend. I guess you're more like my soul mate."

"I'm sorry to ever doubt you." Maka hugged him tightly, her face buried in his shirt. She still loved the way he smelled.


End file.
